Motion sensing switches are quite well known and in one form thereof comprise a housing having a plurality of contacts therein and a movable member, generally in the form of a ball which may move in the housing and make and break electrical contact with contacts and thus signal that motion of the ball has occurred. The frequency of the making and breaking the electrical contacts will provide an indication of the severity or degree of motion. Examples of such motion sensing switches are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,553,399; 3,752,945; 3,520,200; 3,619,524; and German Patent No. 2,709,397.
These prior art designs are not generally of a construction which is inexpensive to manufacture, and some will not indicate make and break of contacts in all positional orientations of the device.
In various toys such as dolls and toys, more particularly, dolls and toys with synthesized speech, it is desired to have more interaction between the child and the doll. Heretofore, depending upon the planned behavior of the doll or toy, it is important for the logic system of the doll or toy to be able to sense motion and also the severity of the motion. For example, if the doll is gently rocked, the degree of motion may be sensed and an appropriate speech phrase generated. However, if the doll is violently shook, the logic system of the doll may cause the doll to enter another mode of speech operation, asking that it not be abused. Still further, the logic system of the doll may be programmed to ask the child to bounce the doll on the child's knee, or perform some other operation; in which case, sensing of motion is necessary.
In the manufacture of toys, cost is a prime consideration in order that the toy may be marketed at a reasonable price. Accordingly, the present invention provides a new and improved motion sensing device of simplified construction which is reliable in operation over the life of the toy and which will provide signals indicative of motion, regardless of the positional orientation of the device.